


Fine Print

by reafterthought



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, ffn challenge: pmmm flash bingo, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: They don't realise what the Incubator's taken until the door's long closed behind them.





	Fine Print

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the PMMM Flash Bingo, #186 – bang, and for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a82 – write about losing something.
> 
> And the Alice mention is Yugioh GX’s fault, funnily enough.

It’s a storm that blows into  
their peaceful lives  
and scatters the soil  
and leaves their planted seeds  
scattered to the whims  
of the world.

They’re all about balance, they say:  
about heat, about energy,  
about the entropy that nurtures life,  
about the sparks that light the future…

But really, they’re the wave  
that blows the candles out,  
the bang  
of closing doors  
and coffin lids  
overhead

And they don’t realise it,  
that their string of hope and love  
and life  
has been neatly cut  
and they’re stumbling off  
to hell

And unlike Alice and the rabbit hole,  
the Queen of Trump can’t be bested  
in a simple game  
of croquet.


End file.
